


The Way You Did Once (Upon A Dream)

by Lil_Lottie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kingdom of Corona, M/M, Once Upon a Dream, Set during KH3, Songfic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: In the still of the night Sora found himself begging to the moon, wishing to see the boy he met once upon a dream.





	The Way You Did Once (Upon A Dream)

The full moon shined down, scaring off the darkness of the night. The stars were straining to outshine the larger sphere but couldn’t quite match the astounding glow of the moonlight. The water below Sora’s feet mirrored the magnificent glow, like the moon was using the sea as its personal canvas. The water was gentle and calm which contrasted the turbulent thoughts flowing through Sora’s heart. 

He found himself alone, sitting on one of the docks in the Kingdom of Corona. He, Donald and Goofy had spent the day looking for ingredients, saying hello to Rapunzel and Flynn, and getting in some more keyblade practice. All of this was, however, only an excuse to waste time. He was stalling. He was looking for someone who was lost and he found himself running out of places to look. Something about this place, the water, the familiarity of the moon, made Sora feel closer to the one person he wished he was with right now. It was almost as if the water provided a portal to another realm, to his heart, and maybe if he begged the moon somehow the one he’s missing would be found here. 

He dragged his eyes away from the gentle back and forth movement of the water up to the giant moon in the sky, “Please, I just,” he paused and let out a shaky breath, “I want to see him.”

And suddenly there was something beside him.

A body.

A voice.

“I know you I walked with you once upon a dream.” The voice sang out, almost as if it was swirling and dancing through the air. 

Sora looked over, taking in the full image of the man next to him. “Roxas,” he breathed out.

“I know you that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a dream.” Roxas’ voice pierced through the silence of the night, soft, sweet, and as gentle as the waves. 

Sora took the blonde’s hand in his; It was warm and soft wrapped up in his. What surprised him the most about his other’s hand was how real and how solid it was. He was afraid if he touched him anywhere other than his hand he would disappear as fast as he appeared. Sora wasn’t sure if he was ready to be alone again. 

“And I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you I know what you’ll do. You’ll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream.” 

At the end of his song Roxas smiled, the moon reflected in his blue eyes which were filled with nothing but love. Sora couldn’t stop the tears that began to flow. 

“Don’t leave me,” Sora whispered. Roxas didn’t reply but squeezed his hand as he began to glow. 

He was fading away. 

It happened slowly, Roxas became harder to see, his hand less solid, less warm. And then, all at once, he was gone. Sora was once again left alone in the chill of the night with nothing but his tears to keep him company. 

He sat on the dock for awhile, hoping, waiting for him to come back. He couldn’t look away from the spot Roxas had taken up moments before.

“Sora, it’s time for us to go.” A voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked over at Goofy, who was standing on the other end of the dock. 

“I’m coming.” Sora wiped his tears away on his sleeve before standing up and walking towards him. He took a deep breath and looked back, seeing a faint outline of the blonde, smile still plastered on his. 

“I’ll find you,” Sora whispered into the night, looking up at the blue moon, “I promise.”

As he walked away, the wind picked up and the rustling through the trees seemed to be singing a familiar tune, “You’ll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say cry with me on [Tumblr!](http://radicalryden.tumblr.com/)


End file.
